The liquid-crystal displays (LC displays) used at present are usually those of the TN (“twisted nematic”) type. However, these have the disadvantage of a strong viewing-angle dependence of the contrast.
In addition, so-called VA (“vertically aligned”) displays are known which have a broader viewing angle. The LC cell of a VA display contains a layer of an LC medium between two transparent electrodes, where the LC medium usually has a negative value of the dielectric (DC) anisotropy. In the switched-off state, the molecules of the LC layer are aligned perpendicular to the electrode surfaces (homeotropically) or have a tilted homeotropic alignment. On application of an electrical voltage to the two electrodes, a realignment of the LC molecules parallel to the electrode surfaces takes place.
Furthermore, OCB (“optically compensated bend”) displays are known which are based on a birefringence effect and have an LC layer with a so-called “bend” alignment and usually positive (DC) anisotropy. On application of an electrical voltage, a realignment of the LC molecules perpendicular to the electrode surfaces takes place. In addition, OCB displays normally contain one or more birefringent optical retardation films in order to prevent undesired transparency to light of the bend cell in the dark state. OCB displays have a broader viewing angle and shorter response times compared with TN displays.
Also known are so-called IPS (“in-plane switching”) displays, which contain an LC layer between two substrates, where the two electrodes are arranged on only one of the two substrates and preferably have intermeshed, comb-shaped structures. On application of a voltage to the electrodes, an electric field which has a significant component parallel to the LC layer is thereby generated between them. This causes realignment of the LC molecules in the layer plane.
Furthermore, so-called FFS (“fringe-field switching”) displays have been proposed (see, inter alia, S. H. Jung et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Volume 43, No. 3, 2004, 1028), which likewise contain two electrodes on the same substrate, but, in contrast to IPS displays, only one of these is in the form of an electrode which is structured in a comb-shaped manner, and the other electrode is unstructured. A strong, so-called “fringe field” is thereby generated, i.e. a strong electric field close to the edge of the electrodes, and, throughout the cell, an electric field which has both a strong vertical component and also a strong horizontal component. Both IPS displays and also FFS displays have a low viewing-angle dependence of the contrast.
In VA displays of the more recent type, uniform alignment of the LC molecules is restricted to a plurality of relatively small domains within the LC cell. Disclinations may exist between these domains, also known as tilt domains. VA displays having tilt domains have, compared with conventional VA displays, a greater viewing-angle independence of the contrast and the grey shades. In addition, displays of this type are simpler to produce since additional treatment of the electrode surface for uniform alignment of the molecules in the switched-on state, such as, for example, by rubbing, is no longer necessary. Instead, the preferential direction of the tilt or pretilt angle is controlled by a special design of the electrodes.
In so-called MVA (“multidomain vertical alignment”) displays, this is usually achieved by the electrodes having protrusions which cause a local pretilt. As a consequence, the LC molecules are aligned parallel to the electrode surfaces in different directions in different, defined regions of the cell on application of a voltage. “Controlled” switching is thereby achieved, and the formation of interfering disclination lines is prevented. Although this arrangement improves the viewing angle of the display, it results, however, in a reduction in its transparency to light. A further development of MVA uses protrusions on only one electrode side, while the opposite electrode has slits, which improves the transparency to light. The slitted electrodes generate an inhomogeneous electric field in the LC cell on application of a voltage, meaning that controlled switching is still achieved. For further improvement of the transparency to light, the separations between the slits and protrusions can be increased, but this in turn results in a lengthening of the response times. In so-called PVA (“patterned VA”) displays, protrusions are rendered completely superfluous in that both electrodes are structured by means of slits on the opposite sides, which results in increased contrast and improved transparency to light, but is technologically difficult and makes the display more sensitive to mechanical influences (“tapping”, etc.). For many applications, such as, for example, monitors and especially TV screens, however, a shortening of the response times and an improvement in the contrast and luminance (transmission) of the display are demanded.
A further development are the so-called PS or PSA (“polymer sustained” or “polymer sustained alignment”) displays, for which the term “polymer stabilised” is also occasionally used. In these, a small amount (for example 0.3% by weight, typically <1% by weight) of one or more polymerisable compound(s) is added to the LC medium and, after introduction into the LC cell, is polymerised or crosslinked in situ, usually by UV photopolymerisation, between the electrodes with or without an applied electrical voltage. The polymerisation is carried out at a temperature where the LC medium exhibits a liquid crystal phase, usually at room temperature. The addition of polymerisable mesogenic or liquid-crystalline compounds, also known as reactive mesogens or “RMs”, to the LC mixture has proven particularly suitable.
Unless indicated otherwise, the term “PSA” is used below as representative of PS displays and PSA displays.
In the meantime, the PS(A) principle is being used in diverse classical LC displays. Thus, for example, PSA-VA, PSA-OCB, PSA-IPS, PSA-FFS and PSA-TN displays are known. The polymerisation of the polymerisable compound(s) preferably takes place with an applied electrical voltage in the case of PSA-VA and PSA-OCB displays, and with or without, preferably without, an applied electrical voltage in the case of PSA-IPS displays. As can be demonstrated in test cells, the PS(A) method results in a pretilt in the cell. In the case of PSA-OCB displays, for example, it is possible for the bend structure to be stabilised so that an offset voltage is unnecessary or can be reduced. In the case of PSA-VA displays, the pretilt has a positive effect on response times. For PSA-VA displays, a standard MVA or PVA pixel and electrode layout can be used. In addition, however, it is also possible, for example, to manage with only one structured electrode side and no protrusions, which significantly simplifies production and at the same time results in very good contrast at the same time as very good transparency to light.
Furthermore, the so-called posi-VA displays (“positive VA”) have proven to be a particularly suitable mode. Like in classical VA displays, the initial orientation of the LC molecules in posi-VA displays is homeotropic, i.e. substantially perpendicular to the substrates, in the initial state when no voltage is applied. However, in contrast to classical VA displays, in posi-VA displays LC media with positive dielectric anisotropy are used. Like in the usually used IPS displays, the two electrodes in posi-VA displays are arranged on only one of the two substrates, and preferably exhibit intermeshed and comb-shaped (interdigital) structures. By application of a voltage to the interdigital electrodes, which create an electrical field that is substantially parallel to the layer of the LC medium, the LC molecules are transferred into an orientation that is substantially parallel to the substrates. In posi-VA displays, too, it a polymer stabilisation (PSA) has proven to be advantageous, i.e. the addition of RMs to the LC medium, which are polymerised in the cell, whereby a significant reduction of the switching times could be realised.
PSA-VA displays are described, for example, in JP 10-036847 A, EP 1 170 626 A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,861,107, 7,169,449, US 2004/0191428 A1, US 2006/0066793 A1 and US 2006/0103804 A1. PSA-OCB displays are described, for example, in T.-J-Chen et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 45, 2006, 2702-2704 and S. H. Kim, L.-C-Chien, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 43, 2004, 7643-7647. PSA-IPS displays are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,972 and Appl. Phys. Lett. 1999, 75(21), 3264. PSA-TN displays are described, for example, in Optics Express 2004, 12(7), 1221.
Like the conventional LC displays described above, PSA displays can be operated as active-matrix or passive-matrix displays. In the case of active-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by integrated, nonlinear active elements, such as, for example, transistors (for example thin-film transistors (“TFTs”)), while in the case of passive-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by the multiplex method, as known from the prior art.
In particular for monitor and especially TV applications, optimisation of the response times, but also of the contrast and luminance (thus also transmission) of the LC display continues to be demanded. The PSA method can provide crucial advantages here. In particular in the case of PSA-VA, PSA-IPS, PSA-FFS and PSA-posi-VA displays, a shortening of the response times, which correlate with a measurable pretilt in test cells, can be achieved without significant adverse effects on other parameters.
In the prior art, use is made, for example, of polymerisable compounds of the following formula:
in which P denotes a polymerisable group, usually an acrylate or methacrylate group, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,449.
However, the problem arises that not all combinations consisting of LC mixture (also referred to as “LC host mixture” below)+polymerisable component (typically RMs) are suitable for PSA displays since, for example, an inadequate tilt or none at all becomes established or since, for example, the so-called “voltage holding ratio” (VHR or HR) is inadequate for TFT display applications. In addition, it has been found that, on use in PSA displays, the LC mixtures and RMs known from the prior art still have some disadvantages. Thus, not every known RM which is soluble in LC mixtures is suitable for use in PSA displays. In addition, it is often difficult to find a suitable selection criterion for the RM besides direct measurement of the pretilt in the PSA display. The choice of suitable RMs becomes even smaller if polymerisation by means of UV light without the addition of photoinitiators is desired, which may be advantageous for certain applications.
In addition, the selected combination of LC host mixture/RM should have the lowest possible rotational viscosity and the best possible electrical properties. In particular, it should have the highest possible VHR. In PSA displays, a high VHR after irradiation with UV light is particularly necessary since UV exposure is a requisite part of the display production process, but also occurs as normal exposure during operation of the finished display.
In particular, it would be desirable to have available novel materials for PSA displays which produce a particularly small pretilt angle. Preferred materials here are those which produce a lower pretilt angle during polymerisation for the same exposure time than the materials known to date, and/or through the use of which the (higher) pretilt angle that can be achieved with known materials can already be achieved after a shorter exposure time. The production time (“tact time”) of the display could thus be shortened and the costs of the production process reduced.
A further problem in the production of PSA displays is the presence or removal of residual amounts of unpolymerised RMs, in particular after the polymerisation step for production of the pretilt angle in the display. For example, unreacted RMs of this type may adversely affect the properties of the display by, for example, polymerising in an uncontrolled manner during operation after finishing of the display.
Thus, the PSA displays known from the prior art often exhibit the undesired effect of so-called “image sticking” or “image burn”, i.e. the image produced in the LC display by temporary addressing of individual pixels still remains visible even after the electric field in these pixels has been switched off or after other pixels have been addressed.
This “image sticking” can occur on the one hand if LC host mixtures having a low VHR are used. The UV component of daylight or the backlighting can cause undesired decomposition reactions of the LC molecules therein and thus initiate the production of ionic or free-radical impurities. These may accumulate, in particular, at the electrodes or the alignment layers, where they may reduce the effective applied voltage. This effect can also be observed in conventional LC displays without a polymer component.
In addition, an additional “image sticking” effect caused by the presence of unpolymerised RMs is often observed in PSA displays. Uncontrolled polymerisation of the residual RMs is initiated here by UV light from the environment or by the backlighting. In the switched display areas, this changes the tilt angle after a number of addressing cycles. As a result, a change in transmission in the switched areas may occur, while it remains unchanged in the unswitched areas.
It is therefore desirable for the polymerisation of the RMs to proceed as completely as possible during production of the PSA display and for the presence of unpolymerised RMs in the display to be excluded as far as possible or reduced to a minimum. To this end, materials are required which enable highly effective and complete polymerisation. In addition, controlled reaction of these residual amounts would be desirable. This would be simpler if the RM polymerised more rapidly and effectively than the materials known to date.
There is thus still a great demand for PSA displays, in particular of the VA and OCB type, and LC media and polymerisable compounds for use in such displays, which do not exhibit the disadvantages described above or only do so to a small extent and have improved properties. In particular, there is a great demand for PSA displays, and materials for use in PSA displays, which enable a high specific resistance at the same time as a large working-temperature range, short response times, even at low temperatures, and a low threshold voltage, a low pretilt angle, a multiplicity of grey shades, high contrast and a broad viewing angle, and have high values for the “voltage holding ratio” (VHR) after UV exposure.
The invention is based on the object of providing novel suitable materials, in particular RMs and LC media comprising same, for use in PSA displays, which do not have the disadvantages indicated above or do so to a reduced extent, polymerise as rapidly and completely as possible, enable a low pretilt angle to be established as quickly as possible, reduce or prevent the occurrence of “image sticking” in the display, and preferably at the same time enable very high specific resistance values, low threshold voltages and short response times.
A further object of the invention is the provision of novel RMs, in particular for optical, electro-optical and electronic applications, and of suitable processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof.
In particular, the invention is based on the object of providing polymerisable compounds which produce a greater maximum pretilt after photopolymerisation, which results in the desired pretilt being achieved more quickly and thus in significantly shortened times for production of the LC display.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the invention by materials and processes as described in the present application. In particular, it has been found, surprisingly, that the use of multireactive polymerisable compounds according to the invention, which are based on coumarine or flavone derivatives and contain two or more, preferably three or more polymerisable groups, wherein at least two polymerizable groups are attached to the same ring, in PSA displays facilitates particularly low pretilt angles and fast establishment of the desired tilt angles. This has been demonstrated in connection with an LC medium by means of pretilt measurements. In particular, a pretilt has been achieved without the addition of photoinitiator. In addition, the compounds according to the invention exhibit significantly faster generation of the pretilt angle compared with the materials known from the prior art, as has been demonstrated by exposure time-dependent measurements of the pretilt angle. In addition, the polymerisable compounds according to the invention exhibit a significantly higher polymerisation rate, causing smaller unreacted residual amounts to remain in the cell. The electro-optical properties of the cell are thus improved, and in addition controlled reaction of these residual amounts becomes simpler.
Polymerisable coumarine derivatives have been described in the prior art for other purposes. WO 2004/003103 A1 discloses luminescent polymerisable compounds which may also contain a coumarine group that is fused to a benzene ring like those of formula If1 and If2
wherein P is a polymerisable group and Sp is a spacer group, for use in organic light-emitting diodes. WO 2009/074520 A1 discloses coumarines of the following formula
wherein R1 is acrylate or methacrylate, R2 is an organic straight-chain or branched alkyl or aryl substituent with up to 30 atoms selected from C, H, Si, 0, N, P, S, F, Cl, Br, R3-R5 are H or an organic straight-chain or branched alkyl or aryl substituent with up to 30 atoms selected from C, H, Si, 0, N, P, S, F, Cl, Br, X and Y are O, S, NH or NR, with R being an organic straight-chain or branched alkyl or aryl substituent with up to 30 atoms selected from C, H, Si, O, N, P, S, F, Cl, Br, n is 0, 1 or 2 and m is 0 or 1, for use as UV absorber in a copolymer for ophthalmological compositions.
However, these documents do neither disclose nor suggest the use of polymerisable coumarines in LC media of PS- or PSA-LCDs for creating a pretilt angle by in-situ polymerisation in an electric field.
WO 2010/049044 A1 discloses reactive mesogens based on coumarine or flavone for use in PSA displays, but does not explicitly disclose reactive mesogens as claimed in this invention which comprise three or more polymerizable groups or comprise two or more polymerizable groups attached to the same ring.
The compounds of the present invention are suitable for creating a high pretilt in PSA type displays. Compared to polymerizable compounds of prior art, they show a more rapid and complete polymerization reaction, and have higher solubility and enable higher VHR values in LC media.